When you have eliminated the impossible
by Rivain
Summary: [Busy, will update and come up with something witty later.] [Rating may change]


Remember those situations when you were back at boot camp and they said that you would never know how someone reacted to a combat scenario or an ambush until it happened? Saying you are in the military, then perhaps. If not, let me try to explain it to you.

What a lot of people don't know is that while the military takes all the time it possibly can (BCT) to train you for combat scenario's; really pretty much the whole ten weeks is this, that doesn't mean that the soldier as an individual will preform how they were supposed to under real life variables that come with combat. IT has occurred in the past and in plenty of soldiers experiences where the guy they may have went to basic with, who was in the leadership position. ..let's say squad leader, and they excelled. The called the shots, they followed through with protocol, had the least amount of deaths and or kidnappings. Was a sure shot, expert shoot, could nine-line like a pro and tourniquet a severed limb blindfolded. He was amazing.

Then there was the other guy, you know the guy who "Flagged" the whole squad downfield, couldn't march in step to save their life, managed to be the one who was kidnapped while on fireguard. Had that funny stench on them the whole duration of training.

One would believe that the first guy would be the one who did extremely well would do just as well in combat. Naturally anyone who deployed with him and happened to have gone to basic expected him to do everything according to plan, while the other guy who was in that same platoon for basic wasn't given a second thought. But when the mortar's and bullets start flying people's true selves come out. Because you see, you can't simulate actually being shot at. Even at nick-at-night at BCT You knew they were tracer rounds…and you were crawling up the beach as if you were storming on D-Day. Or running down the No-man zone in WWI. Different scenario, you are completely safe in a controlled environment where the shots would stop the moment some moron stood up.

But out of the wire, you weren't safe. There were no re-spawns, no gather two hundred as you pass go and most definitely no mercy. People wanted you dead, they aimed to kill and you were finally in a kill or be killed scenario where fight or flight kicked into full gear. The well trained guy could easily lose his shit, become a deer in headlights, cry out for his mother as he fell into the fetal position or mow down his own teammate in the confusion of the firefight. And the guy who was the platoons 'most-likely-to-fire-on-a-friendly' could suddenly become the guy calling the shots, bandaging a man while he was down, calling for nine-lines or Airstrikes, being point man to storm buildings.

And at the moment, I would prefer that kind of scenario…because even if I turned into the screw up. The man who lost his shit. But you see, usually given time you regained your bearing—fell back onto what you had trained into your mind time and time again. This, throwing the whole fact that something like this wasn't supposed to happen…period. The only thing I could do was sit and think. Which was not helping my case in the minds of the two standing in front of me. Gobsmacked and demanding answers. Not like I could necessarily blame them, if some female dressed in curious clothing popped into the middle of my house out of no where—I too would want answer. Demand to know what sort of technology this was and who had it. What it's purpose was.

See, that was another thing. They wanted answers but not the sort I would want to know myself. They were asking more along the lines on if I was okay, how I managed to apparate myself into their home and why. They asked if I was a victim. Which, as my mind slowly began to gather up the pieces of information it was picking up from looking at them, their clothing, their home and their words… slowly began to make sense, in that confusing timey-whimey sort of way.

I think what made the initial connection with the current theory I had at mind was the "apparate." At first, I figured I showed up in some home in the middle of some people trying to bring the seventies or even sixties back into style. Completely possible, with the eighties and nineties fashion trends coming back in full swing it was only a matter of time before the tree-loving era of the seventies came back. God knows that drugs didn't die with the times. Plus there was the added bonus that they had to have been of English decent, they sure as hell had the accent…but then there was the slang. The words they used, they were most certainly not words that would come back into style into another round of peace-lovers were born. And trust me when I say, where I am from Peace if the furthest from everyones minds. They claim it is, but when you got kids hacking into government programs—or attempting to—on a daily bases. Peace and love aren't exactly on mind. Someone wants something and are willing to piss off other nations to get it. Ask mine. We are on the backlash of one now… Or were. And now I know how "Sexy" felt, verbs were quite confusing.

Or at least it was when you found yourself in the possible situation of time travel.

See Time Travel, that made theoretical sense. And that was not her Doctor who side coming out, even before she found herself entrapped in that nonsense it made sense. With the right science's, time, technology, knowledge, will, power source almost anything was possible.

It was a shocker, but again it was something that I had long since accepted. Was I expecting it to happen to me, heavens no. But it was possible, anything was possible. Who said you couldn't learn anything from television.

So my mind had accepted that somehow I had ended up back in time, since I didn't have to jump off some skyscraper and hit a button at the right time or risk death….

That was okay. But then, then she had to go and say the word, a single word that had her mind reeling on a second possible explanation. An explanation that had her pause for a second. "Apparate." Time travel was acceptable, especially when you allowed your mind to accept the theories that came with time and space. And sure the Doctor helped a little bit. He had to know something for a thousand year old human looking dude, right?

And I digress, again. In my defense at this new revelation I think I have a right. You see time travel was completely possible, it was science and if there was one thing humans have proved over time it was that if they really wanted something they were going to find a means of doing so. We did have about eight billion people on one planet, compacted into some areas called cities. Jeesh, there were stories of all sorts of things. But that was just it, they were just stories you could dive into and lose yourself. Forget about your worried a for a bit and all that was life at the time.

Magic, that was not real. Couldn't have been in the past and sure as hell wasn't when she left. It was just something people read, dreamed and thought about. It wasn't real, couldn't be not with things like science that made sense of things. Of course this was claiming that science itself wasn't a magic. But that was beside the freaking point. She said apparate and everything started to make sense!

Now suddenly the woman who had red hair and piercing brown eyes looked familiar as hell and the man standing next to her as well. The way they spoke, the way they stood they all resembled something was completely and utterly impossible. It was at this moment, when I passed out for the first time in my entire life.


End file.
